


She'll Always Save Me

by soitgoes01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes01/pseuds/soitgoes01
Summary: A kryptonite reaction in the middle of the night leaves Kara confused and hoping Lena will answer her call.Takes place sometime after season 5, with Kara and Lena in the beginnings of a relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	She'll Always Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic about Lena coming to Kara's rescue.

Kara took a deep breath, trying to steady herself as the faucet trickled, each drip louder than the next. Her fingers gripped the edges of the sink so hard the porcelain cracked beneath them. This wasn’t good, she thought, looking up to see her reflection in the mirror, veins of glowing green weaving up her neck and cheeks. Not good at all.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d come in contact with Kryptonite, a few weeks ago maybe? She tried to think back, but it was all so fuzzy. Her body ached and her insides felt like they were rearranging themselves, a familiar feeling, but not one she was fond of. She finally pulled away from the sink, stumbling into her dark bedroom and looking around for the only thing that could make her feel like this.

Kara didn’t make it very far before her legs gave out, letting a grunt escape her lips as she fell to the ground. She felt so tired...but she couldn’t give in. Lena, a little voice said. Lena, she needed to call Lena. Where did she put her phone? Lena would save her, she just needed to call.

She managed to crawl around to the side of her bed, reaching for the nightstand and fumbling for the phone she knew she left there when something green caught her eye. A rock of Kryptonite, placed neatly under her bed. Kara groaned in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and grasping around on the nightstand with more haste, desperate for someone, anyone, to help her.

Her hand found the cool glass of her phone and she let out a gasp of relief, rolling on her back and squinting at the keypad in front of her. Black spots danced across her vision, each button increasingly harder to press with shaky fingers. Eventually, the phone slipped out of her hand, clunking on the ground. Did she send a text? Press dial? Kara couldn’t remember anymore, but hoped she did something. Lena will come, Lena will save me this time. She stared up at the ceiling, praying to Rao as the last of her energy dissipated, her eyes fluttering shut.

Everything was cold, so cold, but then there was a hand. Then voices. A lot of voices, too many voices. Kara instead chose to focus on the hand, squeezing her own tightly. It was warm, and soon Kara felt warmth everywhere. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she stared up at the sunlamps of the DEO. She heard Alex’s voice outside the room, whispering worriedly about a missing Kryptonite shipment, so she tuned out, deciding instead to focus on the hand in hers. 

As she turned her head to the side, she saw it was attached to a sleeping Lena, forehead resting on the table. Lena came, Kara thought with a smile, leaning up with a wince and pressing a kiss on top of the brunette’s head. Lena saved me. Kara settled back into the sunlamps, a silly smile on her face despite the pain slowly trickling out of her system. She’ll always save me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm pretty new on here, so I'd love any thoughts or suggestions!
> 
> Be sure to follow my tumblr for updates about more works!
> 
> https://soitgoes01.tumblr.com


End file.
